help!
by AmesLuvsTheMetallicar
Summary: Kate is sitting on the beach, reminissing about her troubles past.Along comes jack, but she will not open up to him. She leaves into the jungle, but but is badly injured. will jake save her in time? will she survive? and if so, will she remember anything?
1. the fall

**HELPLESSNESS:**

**CHAPTER 1:**

Kate sat on the beach looking out blankly towards the ocean. She was so engulfed in her thoughts that she didn't notice Jack, the island doctor sit down next to her.

"Kate?" he said, with a look of concern on his face. "are you okay?". He had never seen Kate looking so depressed before, and it worried him.

Kate jumped at the sound of his voice, "what?" she said, her heart still beating a thousand miles an hour from the initial shock of seeing him there next to her.

" are you okay?" Jack repeated looking into her gorgeous eyes, and seeing nothing but sorrow. "yeah im fine Jack" Kate finally replied, after what seemed like an eternity, although she was far from fine.

Kate stood up and readied herself to leave, but just as she went to turn and walk off, jack gently reached up and grabbed her arm, and looked up at her, sending a shiver through her entire body.

"What's wrong Kate?" he asked again, with a low, but understanding voice. "I want to help." She looked back at him, her expression unreadable, "there's no point, it wont help me now, what's done is done, and there is nothing anyone can do to change that."

She said, with a single tear running down her face.

She hated showing weakness, but no matter how hard she tried, at this moment, it seemed she had absolutely no control over her emotions.

She tried to leave again, but jack wouldn't let go of her arm. " Let-go-of-me" she said breathing deeply, but jack just looked at her.

What happened was the last thing that she intended to do, but sub-consciously, she knew it was the only way to get Jack to let go of her, so with on last glare at him, she lifted her leg, and kicked him in the groin.

Pain shot through Jacks body, and he let go of Kate and lay on the ground, moaning. Kate took her chance and ran off into the jungle, not even turning back to see if jack was alright. All she could think about was running.

After a good 3 hours of walking around aimlessly, Kate decided she should probably set up camp for the night. She looked around until she found a small cave, just big enough for one. As she made her way up the rocks, toward the cave, a good 5 mitres up, a small moss covered rock slipped out from under her foot, and she went tumbling towards the ground, where she lay, unconscious.

Sorry guys, I know its short, but please, if you like it, or can see something that needs improving, REVIEW, and I will post more, and hopefully it will be longer next time. Lol. Thanks again, sneezilz.


	2. trail of blood

CHAPTER 2:

Pain rushed through Kate's body as she tried to sit up. Her head was throbbing, her arm aching, and her ribs felt as though a thousand daggers where stabbing at her flesh.

The pain was of such intensity that she could barely breathe. Her eyes began to flutter, as she felt herself falling. Her body went limp, and she dropped back to the ground, unconscious.

Back at the caves, jack was becoming increasingly worried about Kate. He hadn't seen her since their confrontation at the beach, hours ago. He got up, and walked around the cave, asking anyone he came across of they had seen her, but all gave him the same answer, no.

He made his way down to the beach, as quickly as he could. He knew that something was wrong. He had a terrible feeling that something had happened to her, but what?

As Jack came out at the beach, he quickly scanned around, looking for her luscious , chocolate brown locks, but he didn't see them.

As he continued to ask the beach dwellers if they knew of her where-abouts, he grew un-easy, and his heart beat quickened. There was definitely something wrong.

Within 10 minutes, he had asked all but one person. Sawyer. As he made his way over to Sawyers Make-shift tent, all he could think about was Kate. What had happened to her? where she had gone? and was she even alive?

Jack walked up to the opening of Sawyers tent, and called out to the occupant, but nobody replied. He pulled back the flap, and saw that it was empty.

"SHIT!" he thought to himself," the one time when he could have been of some assistance, and he isn't even bloody here!"

Jack heard footsteps coming towards him, and spun around just in time to see Sawyer walking towards him, looking extremely pissed off.

"What the HELL do you think your doin doc!" Sawyer called out, his fists balled up at his sides.

"have you seen Kate?" jack replied a little agitated now. "I haven't seen her all day and I'm getting worried. " Jack regretted saying this as soon as it came out of his mouth. The last thing he wanted was for Sawyer to know he was falling for Kate.

Luckily for Jack, Sawyer didn't hear his last comment. He was to busy wondering where on earth kate could be.Sawyer suddenly snapped out of his partial daydream when he saw Jack staring at him.

"Why the hell would I know where Freckles is?" Sawyer snapped back at Jacks constant stare, but being unable to hide the traces of worry in his voice.

"look," jack said, his voice now raising in anger," I really didn't want to have to come here and ask for your help, but you're the only other person on this god dam island that knows Kate well enough to have an idea where she would've gone, but if your just going to piss around, then forget it!"

Sawyer took a step back in shock, it really wasn't like doc to lash out like this, something really MUST be wrong, and he wasn't just going to sit back and allow _him_ to bask in all the glory and be the hero again, and anyway, _he_ wanted the girl, and he _would_ get the girl.

"Fine!" Sawyer exclaimed as he stalked off behind Jack," ill come with ya, but only because there ain't nothing else to do, and I ain't planning on sittin on my ass all day doin nothing! Bloody Jackass"

Within 20 minutes, both Jack and Sawyer where ready to go. Jack had asked some of the other survivors to come with him to help, but they all had other priorities, Charlie had Claire and Aaron, Sayid had Shannon, Micheal had walt, and as for locke, well, Jack just didn't trust him after what happened to Boone.

It didn't take long for Jack to pick up a trail, which he and sawyer followed for a good 2 hours, not without a lot of moaning on Sawyers part.

Jack was just about to give up on the trail, when he saw a pool of blood, at the bottom of a formation of rocks. He rushed over to it, closely followed by Sawyer.

He bent over the pool of blood, and noticed another trail, leading off from it, a trail of blood. They followed it for a couple of minutes, and then they saw her, Kate, lying deathly pale, in yet another pool of blood, dead.


	3. gone

**Chapter 3:**

"Kate!" Jack exclaimed as he ran over to where Kate lay. He put his fingers on her neck, checking for her pulse. Nothing, but she was still relatively warm. There was still a chance. He wouldn't let her die, he couldn't.

Sawyer came up beside Jack, his head in his hands, his voice overcome with sorrow.

" is she, dead?" he gulped, trying his best not to break down right there and then. It wasn't like him to get so attached to a person, especially a woman, but Kate was different, she wasn't like other woman, she was, Kate.

"There is still a chance of resuscitation" jack said, with a quiver in his voice, he was overcome with fear, but he had to save kate, so he counted. 1…2…3…4…5

and with that, his fear was gone, and the docter in him took over.

"Sawyer!" he called, "I need you to run back to the packs, and get me the water bottles!" Sawyer stood up immediately and ran off down the blood track to get the water, stumbling a fair few times over tree trunks and rocks.

Meanwhile, Jack lay Kate on her back, and tilted her back. He then opened her mouth, and bent down over her, placing his lips over hers, and breathing out heavily. He felt her chest inflate, and leaned back, putting his hands on her cheast, and pressing down fimly. 1…2…3….4…5, then he repeated the action. Again and again he did this, as he felt the hope he had built up fade away. "this cant be it!" he thought, as he sat back looking at her lifeless body."it cant, it just cant."

He just couldn't handle the idea that Kate was dead.

Sawyer came running back up the path, expecting to see Kate lying where he left her and Jack, recuperating her strength, but as he came up behind Jack, he saw that this wasn't the case. He felt a tear run down his face, as the cruel realization of what had happened sank in, she was dead, gone.

He sank down next to Jack, who was just staring at her limp body , an expression of deep pain on his face.

They both sat there for what felt like hours, but can't have been more than 5 minutes. Then, suddenly Jack stood up, causing Sawyer to jump. He turned around to look at Sawyer.

"We have to get her body back to camp, or else it will attract animals" he said, in an voice of forced calm.

This was almost to much for Sawyer to bare. He just sat there, staring at Jack in disbelief. How could he act like this. The woman he had no-doubtedly fallen for had just died, she was lying infront of them, he corpse a messed up and bloody , and yet he was showing no emotion at all. It was asthough he never gave a shit about her, and this pushed Sawyer over the edge.

In one swift movement, Sawyer stood up and punched Jack as hard as he could in the Jaw.

Jack stumbled backwards, and raised a hand to his jaw, but instead of retaliating, he just sank to his knees, a single tear sliding down his cheek, and said " I just cant believe she is really dead."

This surprised him more than anything. He wouldn't usually open up like this to anyone, especially Sawyer, but there he was.

Sawyer watched jack sit there, not knowing what to do or say, so he said the only thing he could think of." Okay doc, come on, we really do need to get her back to camp." And he walked over to Kates limp body, and lifted her up, and made his way back to camp, followed closely by a distraught jack

**THANKS: okay , so thanks to the people who have reviewed this story so far, I really do appreciate it, but as for the rest of everyone, you see that little button just bellow what your reading? Yeah, that's the one, it reads GO, well, I want you to click on that, and then a box will appear! I no, cool ah! Well, when that box appears, place your hands on the keyboard, and type in a message, don't worry, im sure you can do it, its not that hard! done?**.**okay, now move your mouse, and click SUBMIT REVIEW. **

**YOU DID IT! Well done! See,. Easy! That's called r-e-v-i-e-w-i-n-g. **


	4. living dead

**Hey guys:** okay, first of all, thanks for the reviews, there appreciated, and secondly, here are my replies to you guys…

**Northbabii03: **I no it was outa character but I saw someone do it on tv and it was pretty funny! Lol

**Orlando-crazy:** thanks, I love writing it

**Charlielover1313:** it was sad ah? Lol

**Nikki-da-latina: **thank you, thank you very much, oh and don't cry!

**Sgcfan4ever: **everyone dies sometime, just keep reading, its all for a good cause

**Well… happy reading**

**Amy**

**CHAPTER 4:**

As Sawyer and Jack reached the beach, Sawyer still carrying Kate, they where surrounded by a large group of survivors, all of whom, were where whispering and pointing, as though the scene was one in a movie, something to be enjoyed as a form of entertainment. This made both Jack and Sawyer more made than they had ever been in their lives, or so they thought.

"What the FUCK do you think your looking at!" Sawyer yelled as he made his way through the crowd of onlookers, and back to his tent.

The group of people that gathered around them, slowly and begrudgedly walked away, leaving only Michael, Walt, Charlie, Claire, Boone, Shannon and Sayid.

As they all reached the tent, Jack pulled down the flap, and Sawyer laid Kate down on his "bed".

No-one said a word for what seemed like an eternity, and the silence was almost to terrible to bare. Then, so suddenly it made everyone jump a little; Walt moved over and stood right next to Kate, taking her hand in his own. He then turned to everyone else, the look in his eyes emplying he wanted to be alone.

Jack shook his head, indicating he understood, and slowly walked out of the tent, closely followed by all but 1. Sawyer.

"What!" Sawyer yelled at there stares, "you think im gunna leave small fry in here with all my stuff, alone?" but deep down, he knew that wasn't the case. At the moment, he couldn't care less about the possetions he had aquired while he was on this god forsaken island, all he knew, was that he didn't want to leave Kates side.

"its okay" walt said quietly" and with that, Jack left one last lingering look with sawyer and let go of the tents flap, leaving sawyer and walt alone with kate.

Sawyer watched as Walt knelt down next to kate's pail and lifeless body, still holding he hand. It sent a shiver down his spine, but still he watched intently, as if it was impossible for him to turn away, and then it happened.

Walt leaned over Kate, and place one hand over her heart, and the other, over her mouth, he then closed his eyes, and whispered something under his breath.

Suddenly Kate shot up, breathing heavily. " HOLY SHIT!" sawyer shouted, upon seeing what happened.

All of a sudden, those who had been waiting outside the tent burst in, and when they saw Kate sitting there, alive, they where gob smacked. All that is, but Jack.

He ran over to Kate's side as quickly as he could, looking into her eyes, seeing a world of confusion and fear in them.

"Kate?" he asked, his heart racing in his chest. "Kate look at me"

Kate slowly turned her head, and looked at Jack, but she didn't say a word.

Then quietly from the back of the tent, came a barely audible voice." What the hell did you do French fry, how'd you bring her back, its, its just impossible!"

Walt didn't respond to sawyer. He just sat at the end of the bed, panting, and sweating. Jack tore his eyes away from Kate, and looked at Sawyer." lets leave that story till the morning," he said" Kates alive, and at the moment, that's all that matters."

**THANKS: okay , so thanks to the people who have reviewed this story so far, I really do appreciate it, but as for the rest of everyone, you see that little button just bellow what your reading? Yeah, that's the one, it reads GO, well, I want you to click on that, and then a box will appear! I no, cool ah! Well, when that box appears, place your hands on the keyboard, and type in a message, don't worry, im sure you can do it, its not that hard! done?**.** okay, now move your mouse, and click SUBMIT REVIEW. **

**YOU DID IT! Well done! See,. Easy! That's called r-e-v-i-e-w-i-n-g. **


	5. screams in the night

**CHAPTER 5:**

Kate woke up with a start early the next morning, with the worst headache imaginable . She scanned her eyes around the room, wondering where she was. Was she dead, was she alive? She had no idea..

Then, through the darkness surrounding her, she saw the outline of a person, at the end of her bed, and she let out an earsplitting scream.

The figure at the end of the bed jumped up and ran over to her. She tried to move away from it, still screaming. She fell of the edge of the bed and felt a piercing pain in he left leg, but she ignored it, she had to get away from whoever or whatever was coming towards her. Then, when the pain go so intense that she couldn't stand it any longer, another figure burst into the tent, and that was the last thing Kate saw before she fell back to the ground, unconscious.

"What happened!" Jack asked Sawyer as he propped Kate's head up on his knee's.

"I don't know" Sawyer replied, his voice shaky" She just, woke up and started screaming". "okay, look, come here and help me lift her back up here"

Sawyer walked over, took Kate's legs, . and lifted her up onto the bed, when he felt something wet on his arm, he looked down, and saw blood. He scanned his eyes over Kate's legs, and saw a large patch of blood, just below the left leg of he pants.

"Shit" he said" jack, I think you might wanna come and check this out".

Jack quickly walked over to Sawyers side, and he to saw it. "oh no, she must've done it when she fell off the bed, can you grab me that medical kit over there" he said, as he pointed to the corner of the tent, where a small bag lay, containing what little supplies they had left.

Sawyer picked up the bag and handed it to Jack, his hand still shacking from the shock of kate's outburst.

Jack put the bag down beside him, and tried to role up the pant leg of Kate's jeans, but was unable to get them past the lower part of he knee. "shit" he said under his breath, wondering how on earth he was going to check it out now.

Sawyer heard his cursing and turned to look at him, immediately understanding what was wrong, and knowing what had to be done.he grinned to himself despite the seriousness of the situatiation.

"Sawyer," Jack said as he looked up and saw the smirk on his face.He decided to ignore the expression, knoing that commenting on it would most likely make matters worse."Sawyer I need you to help me sit her up, and take her pants off"

With this Sawyer let out a small laugh. He knew that in a time like this , it really wasn't appropriate to be making jokes but then again, it uaually never was whenever he decided to let out a smarmy comment.

Sawyer moved over to where Kate's legs lay on the makeshift bed. He carefully place one hand on the small of he back, and one leg just beneath her knees, being careful not to cause further damage to her injury.

Jack reached over and undid the button on her jeans, and pulled down the zip. He felt like a complete pervert, but he tried hard to convince himself that he was only doing it as a doctor, not as the man who was totally head over heals in love with her.

He placed his hands on either side of her waste and pulled her jeans down, over and off her feet, and then placed them on the ground, at the end of the bed.

He looked at her tanned and voluptuous body, her long legs, her sexy black underwear, it was almost to much to bare. He looked down her legs, and was snapped out of his fantasies by the sight of Kates knee. There was blood everywhere, cascading down her towards her foot.

"Son of a bitch" Sawyer exclaimed upon seeing her injury. It made him feel queasy in the pit of his stomach.

Jack pulled off his shirt, and ripper it down the middle. He shivered in the cool night air, but didn't take any notice of it. He slowly and carefully lifted Kate's leg up just enough to slip the shirt under it. He then progressed to tie the shirt around her knee, to try and stop the bleeding.

He began to pull on the sleeves of his shirt, to tighten it around Kate's leg, when the pain became to intense for her, and she regained consciousness. Jack was only just able to finish what he was doing, when she realized what had happened earlier on.

She began to scream again, not knowing what was going on, and who the strange men who were surrounding her. She tried to move away from them, but a hand landed on her shoulder, and gripped her firmly." Calm down freckles" said the voice, and for some reason, this soothed her.

She sat on the bed, still breathing deeply, beginning to feel the pain traveling up her leg.

"Where am I?" she asked, her heart still racing "and who are you people ?"

Dum dum dummmmmmmmmmmmmm!

Is that a cliffy? Well it was ment to be, but I really suck at that sorta thing.

Ok, so (cough cough) so whats up with Kate, did the whole _back from the dead _thing do something to her memory, or to her perception of things around her? Guess you'll just have to wait and find out! Naha, unless you don't like my story, then, **WHAT ARE YOU READING IT FOR! **Lol, thanks a lot guys, and pleez keep reviewing! I really love getting your feedback!

Amy


	6. realisation

**CHAPTER 6:**

Jack looked at Kate and took a deep breath. Did this mean that she didn't remember what had happened to her? How she had been injured? The survivors? Him?

Kate noticed him staring at her, and he quickly averted his gaze to her leg. How could this be happening? This wasn't how it was supposed to be! if it wasn't for him, pressuring her to tell him what was wrong, this would've never even happened!

Jack was lost in a trail of thought, when a mans voice bought him crashing back to earth.

" Yo doc, you alright over there? " Sawyer stared at him intently. He looked pale, and his hands where shaking a bit, but then again, so where his. The events of the day had been some of the most stressful on the island so far.

jack didn't reply to Sawyer's question, he just turned to Kate and Said" im sorry, ill be right back" and with that he hurried out of the tent, and down towards the ocean.

It was to much to bare. This was all his fault. It was his fault Kate had been injured in the first place. It was his fault she died. It was just lucky for him that Walt had been able to bring her back…

Looking down, Jack realized that he must've been standing there for some time, he was sinking into the sand, just like Kate did." No" he corrected himself" like kate does".

He heard footsteps coming from behind him, and turned around, seeing Sawyer walking towards him.

"Its weird I'nit " Sawyer said, in a voice close to a whisper . He stood next to Jack, and breathed deeply. " This god dambed island and everything about it is just…"

Sawyer trailed off, not knowing whatelse to say, he was never good at the whole 'bare your soul' thing, and wasn't expecting those instincts to kick in anytime soon.

He looked down at his feet, noticing the blood still, on his shirt and pants. Kates blood. It was so hard to imagine life without her, it just wouldn't be worth it.

He wouldn't let it happen again, he wouldn't let her be taken away from him.

It was hard for Sawyer to admit this, but he knew it was the truth…He was in love.

BIT SHORTER THAN USUALL, BUT I HOPE YOU LIKED IT ALL THE SAME.-JUST TO CLARIFY, THIS IS A JATE & SKATE FLICK, BUT I COULD ONLY PUT DOWN 2 CHARACTERS IN THE CLASSIFICATION THINGY-MA-BOBBI.

**THANX AND R&R**

**AMY**


End file.
